71
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Ia meringis, tersenyum kecut menatap angka 71. Seberapa lama lagi ia harus menanggung rasa letih ini?


~0o0~

71

"Ia meringis, tersenyum kecut menatap angka 71. Seberapa lama lagi ia harus menanggung rasa letih ini?"

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Baper!Indonesia (?), Male!Indonesia (Name : Radithya Bhadrika Ardhani)

*rakyat disini bukan berarti 'masyarakat biasa' saja, namun merujuk pada semua orang di negara tersebut.

.

Dirgahayu Indonesiaku, selalu kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu.

.

~0o0~

* * *

Ia menghela nafas, panjang dan perlahan.

Kepalanya terasa penat, pelan ia memijit keningnya. Tumpukkan kertas di hadapan memperburuk suasana hatinya, perasaannya yang kacau membuatnya lelah. Ah, masih banyak urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Banyak sekali.

' _Sudahlah, akan kulanjutkan nanti saja.'_

Radithya menjauh dari meja dan kursi tempatnya tadi, menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur empuknya, namun rasa letih tetap tak terobati. Ia mengerang frustasi, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat seiring dengan bertambahnya penat di kepala.

Ponselnya bergetar, sengaja ia matikan suara notifikasinya karena pesan ataupun panggilan yang terus menerus berdatangan membuat ponselnya terus berdering, kesal ia mendengar deringan tiada henti sepanjang hari. Radithya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Biarkan saja lah, toh kalau ia menjawabnya dengan hati dongkol ujung-ujungnya pasti ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak emosi. Ia sudah bisa memastikan apa dan dari siapa pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Dan ia yakin, isinya akan lebih banyak berita buruk ketimbang berita baik.

Tadi Jakarta baru saja mengunjunginya secara langsung, karena Radithya memang sedang berada di wilayahnya. Personifikasi Ibu Kotanya itu melaporkan berbagai hal, mulai dari masalah banjir (yang selalu dijawab Radithya dengan dengusan bermakna 'selalu-saja') sampai dengan kasus pembunuhan memakai sianida yang sampai detik ini belum terselesaikan juga. Tak perlu Jakarta beritahu pun, Radithya bisa melihatnya di televisi. Hampir setiap stasiun televisi nasional menayangkan pengadilan terhadap tersangka kemarin, bahkan mengalahkan siaran langsung Olimpiade Rio yang sedang heboh di dunia. Ia mengeluh, kesal melihat Alfred dengan girangnya menyemangati timnya di Olimpiade sementara ia harus terjebak di rumahnya dengan tumpukkan masalah.

Belum lagi dengan berita yang kemarin menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang, tentang seorang remaja perempuan yang mempunyai 'kisah cinta paling dramatis dan tragis' sepanjang sejarah, seakan-akan mampu menandingi Romeo dan Juliet. Oke, yang tadi itu hanya sindiran, dan tolong jangan anggap ini serius. Berita macam ini sebenarnya cukup menghibur Radithya, membuat wajahnya menjadi kerung lalu tertawa pahit.

Terkadang Radithya benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa rakyatnya bisa sebegitu dangkalnya. Hatinya miris melihat anak-anak yang akan menjadi penerus bangsanya nanti malah sibuk memuji dan mengidolakan sang pemilik 'kisah-cinta-paling-dramatis', meniru bagaimana kehidupan yang sungguh sudah kelewatan, bahkan melanggar norma. Oh ayolah, apakah gaya hidup seperti itulah yang kalian inginkan? Radithya sungguh merasa kecewa.

Dan tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit kasus yang dibuat oleh para tikus –brengsek– yang seenaknya menggerogoti harga dirinya, Radithya mual mendengarnya.

Ia mengerti kalau rakyatnya sangat menyukai hal-hal berbaui drama dan semacamnya, jujur saja ia sendiri juga seperti itu sebagai personifikasi negara tempat tinggal mereka. Namun, 'efek-sinetron' ini mulai merajalela, menguasai hampir seluruh penghuni negaranya. Gosip dimana-mana, skandal artis ini-itu, pengalihan isu dengan cara menghadirkan berita yang sebenarnya sangatlah tidak penting, namun rakyatnya menerima dan menikmati dengan senang hati. Melihatnya, Radithya hanya bisa meringis membayangkan masa depan.

Bagaimana nasibnya sebagai Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia kalau ini terus berlanjut?

Sekali lagi, Radithya menghela nafas.

Ponselnya masih bergetar, Radithya masih enggan untuk sekedar melihatnya, menutup wajah dengan bantal. Di saat ia akan menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur, terdengar ketukan dari luar. Radithya berusaha mengabaikannya, namun ketukan itu tidak berhenti sampai suara seorang perempuan dari luar membuatnya membuka mata.

" _A_? _Aa_ Radith? Ini Bandung, _A._ "

"Ada gua juga nih _, Bang._ " Suara lelaki ikut terdengar. Dua suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Radithya bangun untuk berdiri, merapihkan pakaian dan rambutnya sebentar, lalu berjalan meraih kenop pintu untuk membukanya. Terlihat di hadapannya dua adiknya, Bandung dan Jakarta. Melihat Radithya akhirnya membuka pintu, Bandung tersenyum.

" _Aa.. Kumaha, damang_? Bandung udah lama gak liat _Aa ih_ , kangen _pisan._ " Ia berkata dengan aksen sunda kentalnya, wajahnya cerah lantaran senang melihat kakaknya. Radithya tersenyum kecil, samar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada urusan apa datang ke sini?" Radithya sedang tidak mood untuk mengutarakan basa-basi, malas. Mendengar pertanyaan _to-the-point_ yang jarang-jarang dilontarkan sang kakak, gadis itu mengernyit.

" _Aa kunaon_? _Nuju aya masalah_?."

" _Iye bang, ade ape sih_? Dari tadi pagi muka dah kayak gitu, kusut." Jakarta ikut menimpali, melipat tangannya di dada. Keduanya menatap Radithya, meminta penjelasan, yang hanya bisa direspon dengan helaan nafas.

"Gak apa-apa, cuma pusing sedikit. Kalian mau ngapain?." Tangan Radithya meraih kepalanya, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Bandung dan Jakarta saling melempar pandangan pada satu sama lain, berbicara dalam diam. Mungkin, kakak mereka memang sedang butuh waktu sendiri.

"Bandung _mah_ gak ada urusan, cuman pingin ngunjungin _Aa_ aja. Jakarta yang ada urusan." Bandung menyikut Jakarta, menyuruhnya berbicara. Pemuda betawi itu menghela nafas. " _Abang_ dipanggil sama Pak Presiden, ditunggu di ruangannya."

Kalau sedang tidak ada kedua adiknya disitu, Radithya pasti sudah berdecak kesal lalu menggerutu tidak jelas. Namun, kini ia terpaksa menyembunyikannya, kekesalannya hanya dapat diperlihatkan dengan dahinya yang berkerut. Tapi tetap saja, kedua adiknya itu menyadari sinyal kekesalan sang kakak, mereka berdua kembali berpandangan.

"Ya udah, makasih." Radithya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, melewati kedua adiknya begitu saja tanpa basa-basi lagi, membuatnya mereka makin mengernyitkan dahi. Radithya berjalan sambil mengeluh dalam hati, menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sementara itu, kedua adiknya di belakang diam-diam saling berbisik.

" _Si Aa teh kunaon sih, sensi pisan._ "

"Kagak ngerti ah, PMS kali… Padahal besok ultah tuh."

"Oh iya, semuanya udah siap, kan?"

Jakarta nyengir lebar, mengangguk.

* * *

Radithya terbangun oleh suara adzan shubuh keesokan harinya, bertepatan dengan alarm ponselnya yang selalu berdering tiap shubuh datang. Sambil mengerang kesal, ia mematikan alarm lalu kembali tiduran, memejamkan mata.

Kemarin Bos-nya menjelaskan berbagai hal yang sama sekali tidak ditangkap oleh Radithya, saking kesal dan jenuhnya dia kemarin. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Bos-nya itu senyam-senyum penuh kegembiraan saat membicarakan salah satu topik, yang sampai saat ini tidak diingat oleh Radithya. Kemarin ia hanya menjawab seadanya tiap Bos-nya bertanya, namun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Dan mungkin, karena sang Bos menyadari hari ini dia kelihatannya sedang _bad mood_ , ia langsung diperbolehkan kembali ke kamar padahal baru sekitar 30 menit mereka berbincang. Disaat-saat itulah Radithya bersyukur memiliki Bos yang ternyata pengertian terhadap suasana hatinya.

Menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa tidur kembali, ia ubah posisinya menghadap kanan. Matanya menangkap kalender tahun 2016 yang tergantung di dinding sebelah pintu ruangannya, mencari-cari tanggal untuk hari ini, lalu ia menemukannya dengan warna merah mencolok diantara warna hitam. Warna merah yang sangat disukai rakyatnya, terutama pelajar sekolah, karena itu berarti pada tanggal itu 'libur nasional' diterapkan. Radithya terdiam menyadari, baru ingat kembali. Tanggal itu memenuhi pikirannya, kembali ia pejamkan mata.

17 Agustus 2016. 1945 sampai dengan 2016, pas 71 tahun umurnya hari ini.

Oh, ternyata… Itu yang membuat sang Bos tersenyum penuh arti menatapnya kemarin.

Ia bergumam entah kepada siapa. "17 dan 71, menarik." Lalu mendengus geli.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang disenangi rakyatnya. Hari yang selalu menjadi hari favoritnya. Hari dimana ia menjadi sebuah 'negara'. Hari dimana, seharusnya ia berbahagia.

Tapi mengingat segala bentuk masalah yang ada saat ini, Radithya tak sanggup bahkan untuk memaksa senyuman ketika melihat angka itu. Angka 71 yang terpasang dimana-mana, seolah itu adalah hal yang membanggakan.

(Ya, tentu saja itu membanggakan. Tapi Radithya hanya sedang terlalu jenuh untuk mengakuinya)

Matanya yang semula terpejam, mendadak terbuka. Hari ini adalah peringatan Hari Kemerdekaan, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya otomatis teringat pada masa penjajahan, juga pada pria penyuka uang yang jarang terlihat tanpa cerutu di tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan personifikasi negara kincir angin yang mempunyai sejarah panjang dengannya, Belanda.

Tentu ia juga ikut teringat akan dua kakak-beradik Portugis dan Spanyol, Thomas Stamford Raffles-nya Inggris dan Jepang, 'Kakak Asia'nya. Tapi tetap saja, nama yang selalu muncul pertama kali di kepalanya saat ia memikirkan kata 'penjajahan' pasti namanya. Nama orang yang sempat ia panggil dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

Sekarang? Cukup Pak Belanda. Atau kalau ia menolak pemakaian Bahasa Indonesia, Radithya akan memanggilnya _Mr. Netherlands_. Yang pasti, ia tak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan nama nya yang 'itu'. Sementara Belanda tetap memanggilnya seolah-olah Radithya belum merdeka. Tak memakai embel-embel apapun, atau perubahan sedikit pun sejak pertama kali bertemu, Belanda tetap dan selalu memanggilnya _'Indië'_.

Radithya menghela nafas, ketiga kalinya. Memang, rasa sakit atas pengkhianatan dari Belanda tak se-mengejutkan apa yang didapatkannya dari pengkhianatan Jepang. Saat Belanda datang, atau bahkan saat pertama kali Portugis menginjakkan kaki di tanahnya, ingatan akan Ramalan Jayabaya terukir jelas dalam kepala Radithya.

Jayabaya mengatakan bahwa Indonesia akan dijajah oleh bangsa kulit putih, lalu bangsa kurcaci berkulit kuning. Bangsa Eropa jelas-jelas adalah bangsa yang pada saat itu, merupakan bangsa paling aneh yang pernah Radithya temui. Kulit putih, badan tinggi besar, mata biru atau hijau. Itu semua adalah hal yang baru, karena selama ini orang luar yang ia temui hanya sebatas Asia saja. Kalau bukan India, ya Cina atau Arab. Maka ia langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'bangsa kulit putih' yang dikatakan Jayabaya, dan ia tahu bahwa mereka akan menjajahnya.

Karena itu, seharusnya Radithya tidak terlalu kaget saat mengetahui tujuan asli Belanda, bukan? Saat ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara kerja VOC, bagaimana orang-orang asing tersebut memperlakukan rakyatnya. Namun tetap saja, mengira Belanda akan menjadi 'keluarga' membuatnya sangat merasa tersakiti begitu dikhianati. Dan sayangnya, ada rasa kehilangan saat Belanda tak lagi 'merawatnya'.

Okelah, dia dan Jepang mungkin saja memang punya hubungan saudara, karena keduanya sama-sama Asia. Tidak mungkin dengan Belanda, jarak wilayah antar keduanya sangat jauh, dari ujung ke ujung. Dia seharusnya merasa lebih dekat dengan Jepang, orang yang lebih pantas ia panggil sebagai 'kakak', tidak dengan Belanda. Tapi siapa sih, diantara mereka berdua, yang paling lama menjajah Indonesia? Siapa yang menjajah selama sekitar 350 tahun?

Kalau seseorang sudah bersamamu selama 3 abad lalu tiba-tiba ia tak ada lagi disana, bagaimana perasaanmu?

Radithya tahu, Belanda itu menjajahnya. Menyakiti rakyatnya, mengekangnya dengan segala peraturan yang keuntungannya berat sebelah, membuat ia dan rakyatnya sengsara. Tapi, sebenarnya 'Belanda' tak sejahat itu, yang jahat adalah orang-orangnya.

Selalu begitu, para negara sebenarnya tak memiliki salah apapun, mereka bergerak dan berperilaku sesuai dengan apa yang rakyat, terutama bos, mereka inginkan. Para negara tak ada satupun yang menginginkan perang, itu perbuatan rakyatnya. Para negara tak ada satupun yang menginginkan perpecahan dan permusuhan, itu perbuatan rakyatnya. Tapi yang paling tersakiti selalu mereka, yang memiliki goresan luka penuh sejarah selalu mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka itu negara. Personifikasi suatu negara. Mereka akan bertindak sesuai rakyatnya, dan terutama bos-nya. Sekalipun mereka sebenarnya tak suka dengan suatu perintah itu.

Jadi sebenarnya, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia masih memendam kebencian terhadap Belanda, mau tak mau ia memang mengakui bahwa menyenangkan rasanya memiliki seseorang yang merawatnya. Saat masih kecil dulu, Belanda di matanya adalah sosok seorang kakak yang baik, walau sedikit kaku. Dan sosok itu tetap terkenang sampai ia dewasa, sekalipun ia telah melihat berbagai hal busuk yang dilakukan Belanda.

' _Aaah….. Sudahlah, buat apa mengingat masa lalu kembali….'_ Radithya kembali mendengus, membuang jauh-jauh segala pemikiran tentang Belanda. Buat apa, toh zaman sudah berganti. Bukan masanya lagi untuknya terus mengingat-ingat kesalahan para negara yang pernah menjajahnya. Hubungan mereka kini membaik kok.

' _Ya, semoga saja.'_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

" _Bang_ , bangun. 17 Agustus lho."

Rasanya, dari kemarin Jakarta terus menerus mendatangi kamarnya, biasanya adiknya yang satu itu malas sekali setiap disuruh membangunkannya jika ia sedang berada di Ibu Kota. Tumben.

"Bangun, _Bang_! Harus siap-siap nih!." Ketukannya semakin keras. Radithya mendecak.

"Iya, iya…."

* * *

Kedua mata itu menatap para paskibraka dari kejauhan, ia tak bisa berada di jajaran orang-orang penting disana, keberadaannya sebenarnya dirahasiakan. Hanya Bos, wakilnya, juga beberapa orang penting negara yang tahu keberadaannya. Sehari-hari ia hanya akan berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa, walau sebenarnya kalau ada yang memperhatikan, ia tak pernah menua lagi sejak ratusan tahun. Radithya memperhatikan bendera yang sudah dipasangkan pada tiang, siap dikibarkan, lalu pemimpin upacara berteriak memberikan perintah untuk hormat kepada bendera, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lagu nasionalnya dimainkan, semua orang bernyanyi.

Radithya melirik kesana-kemari, semua orang memberikan hormat dan menyanyikan lagu 'Indonesia Raya'. Untuk Sang Saka Merah Putih. Untuk _dirinya._

' _ **Indonesia… Tanah airku… Tanah tumpah darahku… Disanalah, aku berdiri… Jadi pandu Ibuku...'**_

71 tahun sudah ia memakai nama Indonesia secara resmi. 71 tahun ia menonton rakyatnya berbuat berbagai macam. 71 tahun ia menanggung segalanya. Sudah lama ya, dan dia masih bertahan hingga detik ini.

' _ **Indonesia… Kebangsaanku, bangsa dan tanah airku… Marilah kita berseru... Indonesia bersatu…'**_

Dimulai dari jaman Pra-aksara, ah… Dia tak ingat, tentu saja ia tak mengingatnya. Nusantara saja tidak hidup selama itu. Radithya tak tahu kapan tepatnya Nusantara lahir, yang pasti… Dia sendiri, sebagai Hindia Belanda juga Indonesia, baru lahir kira-kira di jaman Kerajaan Hindu dan Budha. Lahir sebagai sebuah negara kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengemban tugas bersama Nusantara untuk menyatukan semua bangsa di wilayahnya.

" _ **Hiduplah tanahku…. Hiduplah negeriku…. Bangsaku, rakyatku… Semuanya."**_

Oke, mulai saja dari zaman Kerajaan Hindu-Budha. Ia ingat Raja Mulawarman milik Kutai, Tarumanagara di Pulau Jawa, masa kejayaan Majapahit yang begitu hebat. Teringat akan Gajah Mada dan janjinya untuk menyatukan Nusantara, akan Sumpah Palapa yang dikemukakan olehnya. Lalu tak lupa Ken Arok dengan Keris Mpu Gandring juga Kerajaan Kediri dengan Jayabaya beserta ramalan-ramalannya.

Lalu dilanjut dengan zaman Kerajaan Islam. Samudera Pasai dan Marah Silu yang bergelar 'Sultan Malik as-Shaleh', Ternate dan Tidore yang diadu-dombakan oleh penjajah, oh ya tak lupa dengan 'Ayam Jantan dari Timur'-nya Gowa, Sultan Hasanuddin. ' _De Haantjes van Het Osten'_ kalau kata Belanda.

" _ **Bangunlah jiwanya… Bangunlah badannya… Untuk Indonesia Raya."**_

Kemudian datanglah Bangsa Eropa, diawali oleh Alfonso d' Albuquerque yang menginjakkan kaki di tanah Maluku, pertama kalinya ia melihat bangsa berkulit putih pucat dengan warna mata cerah. Portugis dengan Ternate dan Spanyol dengan Tidore, perang saudara pun pecah. Dan tiba-tiba saja datang kembali satu negara Eropa di tanahnya, Cornelis de Houtman mendarat di Banten, _VOC_ dibentuk. Rakyatnya mengalami _rodi_ , membuat jalan dari Anyer sampai Panarukan oleh Daendels, lalu _cultuurstelsel_ -nya Van den Bosch.

" _ **Indonesia Raya… Merdeka, merdeka… Tanahku, negeriku… Yang kucinta."**_

Di tengah-tengah penjajahan Belanda, Inggris sempat ikut menjajah. Siapa yang lupa akan sosok Raffles yang membuat kebijakan sistem sewa tanah? Radithya masih mengingatnya dengan baik, mungkin karena suatu bunga di rumahnya ini memiliki nama yang sama.

Terakhir, Jepang yang datang dengan propaganda 3A yang dikira memiliki tujuan baik, nyatanya ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Bangsa Eropa. Ingat _romusha_? Itu adalah salah satu contoh dari kekejaman Jepang padanya, di masa itu. Namun baru 3,5 menjajah, Jepang menyerah pada sekutu setelah Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibom pada 6 dan 9 Agustus 1945, oleh Amerika sebagai balasan untuk insiden _Pearl Harbor_. Hal itu membuat rakyatnya mulai merasa inilah saatnya bagi mereka untuk memerdekakan diri, dan terjadilah peristiwa Rengasdengklok. Dan pada akhirnya, proklamasi berhasil dibacakan pada 17 Agustus oleh Bapak Soekarno. Dan itu, adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi rakyatnya, terutama Radithya sendiri.

" _ **Indonesia Raya… Merdeka, merdeka…**_

Yah tentunya, perjuangannya tak cukup sampai disitu, karena Belanda masih ingin menguasainya walau Proklamasi sudah dibacakan. Agresi Militer, Peristiwa 10 November, Bandung Lautan Api... Itu semua adalah bukti perjuangannya untuk diakui sebagai negara. Diakui oleh Belanda.

 _ **Hiduplah… Indonesia Raya…."**_

Pemimpin upacara kembali berteriak memerintah, hadirin menurunkan tangannya lantas duduk kembali. Para paskibraka kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, Sang Merah-Putih berkibar-kibar dengan megahnya diatas sana. Semua sibuk, tak ada menyadari air mata yang menetes perlahan.

Radithya menangis, dalam diam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tidak terisak. Melihat upacara ini, melihat para paskibraka juga hadirin yang berada di sini, membuatnya kembali ingat bahwa masih ada rakyat yang mencintainya. Masih ada rakyat, yang akan mengharumkan namanya, yang akan membuatnya bangga. Dirinya bodoh sekali, menganggap ulang tahunnya hari ini adalah sebuah malapetaka, bodoh sekali memikirkan betapa lelah dirinya selama ini.

Masih ada, generasi penerus bangsa yang akan memajukan nama 'Indonesia'.

Senyum terukir di wajahnya, tipis namun tulus. Ia sibuk mengelap air mata tanpa menyadari kehadiran orang-orang di belakangnya. Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, ia menengok.

"Eh, apa—"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!"

Ia membelalak, melihat adik-adiknya lengkap berada di hadapannya. 35 orang, 35 personifikasi provinsi di wilayahnya. Lengkap tak terkecuali, tersenyum lebar menatap sang kakak. Sebelum Radithya sempat mengatakan sesuatu, mereka sudah riuh mengucapkan selamat.

" _Uda!_ Selamat ya, 71 tahun nih!" Padang berseru girang. Di belakangnya, Medan ngomel karena badannya terhalangi oleh Padang di depan.

"Heh kau, Padang! Minggir dikit lah, aku ketutupan nih!"

Yogyakarta tersenyum anggun, paras cantiknya bersinar. "Duh, _Mas Adith_ sudah tambah tua ya, makin dewasa ya, _Mas."_ Surabaya nyengir lebar di sebelahnya.

"Selamat ya, Kak Dith!"

"Ih, Pontianak, jangan dorong-dorong dong!"

"Samarinda juga jangan halangin!"

"Kak! Pajak _ultah_ nya dong!"

"Dasar kamu, _Mas_ Sur _…_ orang ulang tahun kok dimintain sesuatu? Ya kita yang kasih hadiah lah."

"Alaaah… _Mbak_ Yogya _kudet_ ah, jaman sekarang 'kan orang yang _ultah_ yang harus traktiran! Iya gak, Pang?"

Kupang mengenyit. "Terserah kamulah, Sur. Aku gak ikut-ikutan."

"Udah ah, ini ulang tahun _Bang_ Radith kok malah pada ribut sendiri.."

Sementara Surabaya masih keras kepala ingin minta 'pajak' dan Jakarta yang ikut ribut menenangkan yang lain, Radithya masih tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia berdiri membeku, bingung mau melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkerudung mendekatinya.

"Kak Radith, selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga kakak akan terus diberi kemudahan sebagai Indonesia…" Aceh tersenyum manis, mencium tangan Radithya dan memeluknya erat. Melihat kelakuan sang personifikasi provinsi yang dijuluki 'Serambi Mekkah' tersebut, para personifikasi yang lain saling pandang, lalu berebut untuk ikut memeluk sang kakak. Kecuali Jakarta dan Yogya yang _anteng_ berdiri sambil tersenyum.

" _Teteh_ curang, Bandung 'kan pingin peluk _Aa_ juga!" Teriak Bandung sebelum tiba gilirannya memeluk Radithya, ia tersenyum lebar. Namun senyumnya luntur ketika tiba-tiba Jakarta mendekatinya.

"Giliran gue, 'Ndung! Lu udah keseringan bareng _Bang_ Radith!"

"Apa sih, ta? Tumben, cemburu yah?" Wajah Jakarta memerah.

"Lu sendiri napa nempel banget sama _Abang_? Manja banget deh."

" _Ngajak gelut, ta_? Oke, ditunggu di lapangan abis Mahgrib!"

"Kalian ini, udah udah… Lebih baik _Mas Adith_ sama saya aja ya, _Mas_?"

"GAK BOLEH! POKOKNYA AKU DULUAN!"

"Iih, ngomongnya barengan… Jodoh cieee…"

Wajah kedua orang yang digoda memerah mendengar siulan dan tepuk tangan jahil dari saudara yang lain, saking berisiknya mereka, orang-orang di sekitar banyak yang melirik untuk melihat sumber keributan. Saat Jakarta dan Bandung baru akan mulai bertengkar kembali, Radith menarik keduanya mendekat.

Keadaan langsung hening, semuanya kebingungan. Jakarta dan Bandung yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh Radithya saling lempar pandang, kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh kakaknya. Lalu terdengar isakkan kecil, semuanya terkejut.

" _A? Aa kunaon ceurik?_ Kenapa _, A?_ "

" _Mas Adith_?"

"… kasih…" Ucap Radith tidak jelas di sela-sela isakkan, suaranya teredam karena ia mengubur wajahnya di pundak Bandung.

"Apa, _bang_?"

".. Makasih, kalian… Astaga, makasih banyak…"

Seketika, semuanya tersenyum lembut, ikut mendekat dan saling berpelukan. Ada yang diam, ada yang ikut terharu dan menangis, ada juga yang terus berceloteh. Namun semuanya tersenyum.

Di tengah suasana haru, Palembang memberi kode pada Makkasar dan Denpasar , lalu ketiganya mengangguk. Yang lain menyadari kode yang dimaksud, lalu bersama-sama mereka berteriak.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-71, INDONESIA!"

Radithya tercengang, kaget bukan main, sementara adik-adiknya tertawa keras. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia ikut tersenyum, lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

Malamnya, setelah merayakan ulang tahun di Istana Negara bersama Bos dan adik-adiknya, Radithya yang sudah berada di kamarnya dan bersiap akan tidur, menerima pesan dari Alfred.

 _ **From**_ _: Al.J –USA–_

 _ **Sub**_ _: Gold!_

 _Dude! Indonesia menang bulu tangkis! Ahmad dan Natsir meraih emas! By the way, Happy Birthday! Wow, hadiahmu sangat spesial, ya.. Wish u all the best, you damn old man!_

 _Haha, Happy 71th!_

Radithya membelalak membacanya. Bukan karena ia disebut tua, tapi terhadap fakta Indonesia baru saja meraih emas untuk bulu tangkis!

" _Baang_! Liat di TV bang! Kita menang!" Terdengar teriakan histeris Jakarta dari luar kamarnya, lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan Jakarta yang kelihatan sangat gembira. Radithya buru-buru mencari _remote_ dan menyalakan TV, yang langsung menayangkan berita tentang peraihan emas di Olimpiade Rio pada olahraga bulu tangkis.

Radithya mengabaikan Jakarta yang kembali berteriak terlampau bersemangat, ia menonton adegan detik-detik pemberian medali kepada dua orang atlet-nya, lalu lagu kebangsaannya diputar dan dikumandangkan dan Sang Saka Merah Putih dikibarkan. Ia terharu melihat dua atlet tersebut juga para _supporter_ memberikan hormat pada bendera merah-putih.

"—Eh, _bang_! Jangan nangis lagi dong! _Abang_ akhir-akhir ini sensi banget deh!"

"Yaelah, gak papa kali, namanya juga terharu!" Radithya mengusap air mata yang hendak turun dan langsung tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali. Ia merasa sangat senang, seakan-akan kejenuhan yang ia rasakan kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Ini hari yang begitu menyenangkan.

TV masih menayangkan tentang Olimpiade Rio saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Ada pesan masuk. Radithya membukanya, mengernyit lalu membelalak melihat nama yang tertera disitu. Dengan cepat ia membaca isinya dan langsung terdiam. Isinya singkat, namun dampaknya besar.

Jakarta yang sedang fokus menonton TV, terkejut begitu mendengar isakkan yang makin mengeras disebelahnya. Ia spontan menoleh. " _Bang_ Radith? Lu kenapa _bang_? Masa sampe nangis kayak begitu?!"

Radithya meringis lalu menangis lagi, namun sembari tersenyum. Ia sibuk mengelap air mata, Jakarta kebingungan.

"Ih lu jorok, _bang_! Berhenti nangis ah, ingusnya jadi pada keluar tuh!"

"….Uuh... Ha… Haha…. Hahahahaha!"

"Ih _bang_! Kenapa malah ketawa?! _Abang_ kesambet apa?!."

Yah Jakarta, terkadang… Hidup memang penuh kejutan. Dan yang satu ini adalah kejutan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

From : Belanda

Sub :

Selamat Ulang Tahun, _Indië_.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Halo, fandom Hetalia! Akai Sora disini!**

 **Selamat 17 Oktober! Yay! /heh**

 **Yak, oke... Sebenernya, niatnya sih mau di-publish tepat 17 Agustus, dan mulai nulisnya juga udah dari sekitar 2 bulan sebelumnya.. Yah dikarenakan urusan dunia nyata (weisslah) dan juga kemalazan yang keterlaluan (termasuk writer block parah), fict ini baru bisa selesai bulan Oktober. Dan karena keburu udah bulan Oktober, ah yasudahlah... Publishnya pas tanggal 17 aja, telat dua bulan** **(kalau dihitung, aku butuh 4 bulan hanya untuk menulis fict ini... Yaampun, dasar pemalaz XD)**

 **Disini, para provinsi (yang juga merangkap sebagai personifikasi Ibu Kota-nya) memang dipanggil dengan nama Ibu Kota-nya. Jujur aja sih, biar gampang :v Soalnya kepanjangan kalau nulis Jawa Barat, mending Bandung XD Yah kalau aku pikir sih, mereka dipanggil dengan human name dan nama Ibu Kota-nya kalau lagi santai aja... Kalau lagi situasi formal, dipanggil sebagai provinsi. Tergantung situasi ding, apakah disitu mereka sebagai provinsi atau kota. Wah rumit yah...**

 **Lalu, Nusantara dan Indonesia (atau Hindia Belanda) adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Nusantara itu wilayah kepulauan sebelum terbentuknya negara 'Indonesia', sedangkan Indonesia/Hindia Belanda baru muncul saat adanya ide untuk menyatukan wilayah-wilayah kepulauan tersebut (tepatnya, Sumpah Palapa). Bagiku sih, Nusantara itu seperti Ancient Greece/Egypt, yaitu 'Ibu' dari Indonesia.**

 **Kenapa namanya Radithya Bhadrika Ardhani? Menurut bahasa sanskerta yang kudapatkan, Radithya = Matahari, Bhadrika = Gagah Berani, Ardhani = Suci.**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, terutama bagian bahasa daerah dan pengetahuan sejarah, dan sumpahnya... Ini cerita apa Author's Note sih, panjang amat kayaknya... Duh, udahlah ntar lama-lama aku beneran gak bakal berhenti ngetik lagi... See you soon yaps!**

 **.**

 **Akai Sora.**


End file.
